gsguidefandomcom-20200215-history
Ebon Gate 2014 Item List
Official Map with Room Numbers in Greyscale As part of the Ebon Gate 2014 festival, a wide array of shops offer a variety of wares for purchase. A Bone To Pick a sunken limestone mausoleum Room 18, Lich 19248 A Canted Wagon a canted wagon, Room 42, Lich 20175 In the wooden case you see a gold-trimmed headband mask, a gem-studded headband mask, a frilled lace headband mask, a fur-trimmed headband mask, a purple velvet headband mask, an azure velour headband mask, a sequined headband mask, a brushed suede headband mask, a black silk headband mask and a white satin headband mask. In the tilted armoire you see an embroidered magenta damask mantle, a lace-cuffed crimson velvet manteau, a high-collared black leather cloak, a silvery-green leather cloak, a gold-threaded white samite cloak, a gold-threaded black brocade cloak, a full-length black suede cloak, a soft tawny doeskin cloak and a fleece-lined oilskin overcoat. A Fine Line Between A Haphazard Wooden Shack Haphazard Wooden Shack, a haphazard wooden shack Assembled with obvious haste and lack of skill, the shack's walls barely keep any light and sound from filtering in, much less provide secure shelter from the elements. A rotting oak table tilts to one side but still is somehow able to hold the wares displayed on it without falling over. Beside it, a lidless and splintered haon chest holds more items for sale. Almost as an afterthought, a sign has been tacked to one wall. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: Them tattooed bald ink guys won' be needin' these no more. Heard them's useful to them monkish types, tho! Seems them's like ta flare, too! Here's what I found: Red/black - fire Blue/purple - ice Brown/red - earth Silver - lightnin' White - bless'ble Them cloak thing-ers just pretty. Nice to keep off the rain, tho. Them robes protect like vultite, and pretty, too! Buy lots! Buy 'em all! On the oak table you see a black cherry silk atanika, a viridian silk ataniki, a storm grey silk atanika, an obsidian silk ataniki, an ocean blue silk cloak, some sapphire silk robes, some ruby silk robes, some topaz silk robes, some silver silk robes and some emerald silk robes In the splintered haon chest you see some crimson suede handwraps, some icy blue suede handwraps, some russet suede handwraps, some argent suede handwraps, some niveous suede handwraps, some scarlet leather sandals, some cobalt leather sandals, some amber leather sandals, some argent leather sandals, some pale leather sandals, a woven reed meditation mat and a layered silk prayer rug A Head Above a brass and muted blue silk tent, Room 42, Lich 20175 Head gear galore A Leg Up A Pauper's Pittance A Pocket Full A Spring in Your Step A Stony Cottage Abandoned Church Church, Nave - 20334 The interior of the church is overrun with moss and vegetation that has crept in through the entrance and the various rotted wood that mars the structure. Upon the eastern side of the church, swamp water seeps in from the outside. Old pews are used to display wares, which rest on grey linens. A silk tapestry hangs from the rafters, displaying the Pantheon of Liabo. A short flight of steps leads up to the pulpit. You also see a chiseled white stone tablet covered in thick moss. Obvious exits: north, out >read sign Chiseled into the stone, it reads: Some new symbols are for sale this year, representing all greater and lesser spirits. The symbols are holier than last year, as each symbol that represents its deity can be used with the spell Symbol of the Proselyte. Make sure you identify the proper Arkati before purchasing. The ones located in the crates up in the pulpit are mostly blank, except for the relic, which can be channeled by those who worship something other than Arkati. All of the wares here have the bezel setting to hold a gem, just like last year. ~Brother Balbaroy On the wooden pew you see >go steps Church, Pulpit Once able to overlook the entire church, sections of the roof have since collapsed and block the view. Through the holes in the roof, rays of sunlight shine down, as if a divine presence were illuminating the pulpit. Several old crates and boxes are scattered across the floor nearby a short flight of steps that lead back down to the nave. Obvious exits: none In the wooden crate you see a featureless copper badge, a matte brass curio, a dull iron clasp, a plain bronze insignia, a nondescript steel artifact and an unadorned mithril relic. (100000 silvers each) In the wooden box you see a faenor symbol, a marble symbol, a crystal-eyed silver dolphin symbol, a blown glass lily symbol, a black sphene widow symbol, an ivory dagger symbol, a honey beryl note symbol, a black dreamstone rose symbol, a bloomed amber rose symbol, a golden blazestar leaf symbol, a curved alum feather symbol, a smooth vaalin shield symbol, a sharp-edged silver star symbol, a two-headed serpent symbol and a cracked white skull symbol. (100000 silvers each) Church Chancel Unlike the rest of the church, the chancel is restored almost to its former glory. Varnished wood paneling encloses the room, with religious relics displayed upon it. A glossy stone floor leads up to a gold-inlaid ironwood lectern and branches off toward the east and west. To the north of the chancel is an ornate crown-shaped altar carved from white oak, which creates a dominating presence in the church. Behind the altar is a stained-glass mosaic of the Great Drakes, which allows little sunlight to trickle into the area. You also see a chain-strung white ora alms box. Obvious exits: south Church, Undercroft - 22589 Circular stone walls covered in mold and mildew enclose the undercroft, each bearing a carved ledge. Upon the ledges,' sarcophagi' rest, though their lids are removed, and whatever rested within has been plundered. Leading up to the chancel, a torch-lined granite''' stairwell''' is the only source of light. Obvious exits: none In the limestone sarcophagus you see a ruby-eyed cat's head symbol, a black opal six-tined star symbol, a wisp-formed chrysoprase symbol, a red roestone heart symbol, a void black deathstone symbol, a smooth jade serpent symbol, an onyx jackal's head symbol, a flame-shaped blazestar symbol and a slit-pupiled eye symbol. (100000 silvers each). Abandoned General Store Abandoned Stronghold Abandoned Tavern Accept the Inevitable Act of Neutrality a gauzy muted gold pavilion, Room 43, Lich 20307 After Thoughts Thoughts, Amidships, a half-sunk house boat Sunlight pours in through five large glassless, copper-framed windows set within the boat's badly weathered exterior walls. A corroded copper ladder is recessed in the lone interior wall, leading up. Beside the ladder, a deteriorated black ash door leads towards the bow. The wooden deck creaks and flexes precariously underfoot. You also see a raffle table with some stuff on it, a fractured copper vat mounted to the stern wall, a ramp of wooden planks and a large parchment notice. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: The adornments for sale here are magically attuned to harness the power of a crystal amulet. For your convenience, crystal amulets are for sale in the copper vat and have been fully charged. -The Merchant Consortium- On the raffle table you see a warning sign, a raffle ticket barrel and some raffle tickets. In the copper vat you see a crystal amulet Thoughts, Mess Hall Encircling a multitude of dilapidated chairs, mangled copper handrails hang futilely from a glassless-windowed circumference of wooden plank walls. Dominating the center of the hall, a warped three-legged table intermittently teeters on the soft, rotted wood deck. A pitted copper canopy overhead blocks out most of the sky. You also see a deteriorated black ash door leading aft. Obvious exits: none On the three-legged table you see a ruby-buckled gold mesh belt, a gem-adorned intricate black tiara, a warped rainbow glaes talisman, a firestone and vultite ankle-cuff, a triple-link mithril waist chain, a beryl-inset twisted faenor amulet, a thick ora and copper wrist-cuff, an onyx-flecked dark iron crown, an opal-inset grey mithglin anklet and a ruby-studded black steel bracer Thoughts, Pilot Deck A section of the floor has fallen away, forming a ramp leading down to the main deck. The hammered copper roof of the cabin is pitted and riddled with holes, supported by four massive pillars of weathered black ash. The ship's wheel is almost nonexistant, just a remnant hub with fragments of what used to be the spokes. You also see a splintered crate. Obvious paths: down In the splintered crate you see a triple-link blue imflass girdle, an opal-inset intricate invar skullcap, a gem-adorned silver mesh belt, an ivory-inlaid silvery mithril wrist-cuff, a coral-flecked blue imflass bracer, an ora-beaded wavy vultite anklet, an emerald and patinaed copper medallion, a dolphin-motif ora and silver circlet, a jade-inlaid spherical invar amulet and a lapis-adorned silver ankle chain Alchemist's Delight All Aglow All That Glitters At Face Value Baked Up A Treat Beyond the Pale Beyond Words Bits and Pieces a dark skin and hide tent Room 16, Lich 19246 Blacksmith's Courtyard Bog Botanicals Boil and Toil Booze and Brews Brace Yourself squalid limestone building (Room 41, Lich 20347) Yourself A layer of debris extends from the entryway to a set of swinging doors in the back of this cramped space. Several broken windows provide glimpses of the trees and water outside, and the incoming rays of sunlight highlight motes of dust falling from the sagging, low patchwork ceiling. A motley assortment of rusty iron stands lean haphazardly against the grimy, limestone walls. You also see a hastily written sign. Obvious exits: out >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Buy my stuff so I can get outta dis swamp! All of 'em are just as good as vultite but more fun! A little push will get you going in the right direction. On the mithril-riveted stand: 'a white faewood kite shield inset with a golden crown - 175000 'a crimson vaalorn pageant shield engraved with runes - 175000 'a golden orase mantlet banded in silver - 200000 'a jet-hued mithglin wall shield etched with an argent warblade - 200000 'a golden imflass pavis etched with hunter green ivy - 200000 'a pistachio green ora scutum etched with a tree - 175000 On the bronze-banded stand: 'an azure mithril buckler with a diamond-inset gold rim - 125000 'a charcoal-hued mithglin target shield with argent rivets - 150000 'a lacquered mossbark lantern shield carved with a lion sejant - 150000 'a pale villswood kidney shield banded in vaalorn - 125000 'a blue-veined vaalorn knight's shield incised with a wyvern - 150000 ' ''a piceous vultite targe stamped with a crimson rose - 125000 >go doors Yourself, Grobey's Spot Several rusty iron buckets hang from iron spikes, which have been driven crookedly into the chipped limestone walls. Bits of leather straps litter the floor, and broken pieces of shields lay heaped in the corners. Half a dozen planks, likely salvaged from the black waters outside, have been nailed together over some spare crates to serve as a makeshift workbench. You also see a set of swinging doors. Obvious exits: none Bring Your Own Magic & Enchant It Yourself Cache Cabin A flock of lacquered ebonwood chests are strewn around the timeworn room, intensely contrasting against the ashen floor underfoot. At the heart of the space, a wide green amber slab elevates a fauna-intaglio glaes casket littered with prismatic crystals. An eerie pale sheen is cast over a faded driftwood sideboard, falling from an offering of half-melted beeswax candles gathered on the sides. You also see an iron-hinged rowan door. In the glaes casket you see a lustrous raven black crystal, a sparkling rainbow-hued crystal, a fractured matte grey crystal, a translucent lotus white crystal, a spiral-etched deep indigo crystal, a lightly eroded orange crystal, a pointy-tipped dark copper crystal, a radiant gold-tendriled crystal, a prismatic seaweed green crystal, a sharp-edged incarnadine crystal, a silver-washed azalea pink crystal and an intense beetroot purple crystal. On the driftwood sideboard you see a slim pair of coiled electrum armbands, a finely etched bronze hawk bracer, a spindly green faenor tree bracelet and a silk-strung gold sunburst medallion. On the green amber slab you see some twisted dark petrified wyrmwood, a carmine-shot dragonfire quartz, a crescent of blue petrified thanot, a cream-colored baroque pearl teardrop, a cylinder of sunny green citrine, an ecru-marbled green jade sphere, a branch of gold and ebon coral, a teardrop of lilac petrified haon, a pastel-washed lunar silver moonstone and a vert-sparked titian fire agate. In the ebonwood chests you see a pale mistwood splayed peacock lavalier, a stained glass butterfly cuff, a silver-finned golden koi pendant and a pair of thin silvery mithril armbands. Castaways Cats of Poor Disposition An old modwir shack (Room 54, Lich 19162) of Poor Disposition Warped modwir boards, which form the walls of this rickety old shack, bend and crack eerily. Freshly disturbed, packed brownish-red dirt forms an uneven, makeshift flooring. A pile of torn fabric rests in the far corner of the shack, a piece of which somewhat resembles the face of a smiling feline. You also see an old dilapidated case with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out >look on case On the dilapidated case: other (10): a light grey grumpy toy cat with a deep furrowed brow, a glaring red-eyed toy cat, a ripped amber snarling toy cat, a mangy white angry toy cat, a dirty purple sneering toy cat, a midnight black toy cat with bright yellow eyes, a striped orange toy tabby cat with narrowed eyes, a spotted blue toy cat bearing sharp wooden fangs, a slit-eyed ruddy brown toy cat with a crooked jaw, a a tiny brown toy kitten. All cats 25000 silvers. Clepsydra a small dark house with a rotating hourglass on the door. Room 46, Lich 20303 The light of day filters through sheer white curtains that hang over the shop's windows. Several large white candles flicker in the iron sconces that hang on each wall, filling the room with additional warrmth and light. An engraved brass funnel hangs from the ceiling over a large stone bowl that sits adjacent to a shield-carved white door. A shallow copper pan has been placed on the floor near a lined ivory silk curtain. Obvious exits: out Clepsydra, Voln Chamber Painted murals cover all four walls of this chamber, showing images of a path winding through a forest to the edge of a clear pool. Tall candelabras hold several white taper candles filling the room with their warm glow and a light fresh air scent. In the center, a large ceramic vessel sits adjacent to a round white marble slab on a black pedestal. You also see a black door. Obvious exits: none In the ceramic vessel: a wide grey leather belt with an ora buckle - 266000 'some tall polished boots laced with silver cord - 276000 'an ora earcuff with nacre inlay - 230000 '' '''an etched imflass ring dusted with crushed moonstone - 300000 'a heavy chain of black iron links - 280000 'a thick silver wristcuff set with a round onyx stone - 312000 On the white marble slab: a chiseled marble tablet. >read tab In the Common language, it reads: The items on the table will enhance the following for Masters of the Order of Voln: Belt - Brawling Bonus, Shield Use Bonus Ring - Discipline, Max mana Earcuff - Strength, Edged Weapon Ranks, Stamina Recovery Chain - Wisdom, Magic Item Use Ranks Boots - Discipline, Wisdom Wristcuff - Max Mana, Mana Recovery Each item has 25 charges, and will crumble when the last one is used. An armored dwarven guard bars your way, saying, "Only masters of the Guardians of the Sunfist may pass!" Close Yer Robe Come To Heel a black fel wagon, Room 43, Lich 20307 read sign In the Common language, it reads: The wares in the showroom are for cobblers to craft high quality footwear. Dyes and settings are in the case, and a variety of trim pieces and plates are on the table, while materials for uppers are found in the baskets. There are shoeboxes for your cobbled creations through the door, as well as refreshments. ~ Lady Airisu Corpses Castoffs Crazy Gravy Dark Embrace a small web-draped wagon, Room 56, Lich 20263 Toys and containers Dashing and Slashing Delightful Diversions Eye of the Hawk Fen Furnishings Furnishings This interior room of the wagon is bathed in dappled sunlight from the many gaps between the lashed-together sticks that make up the walls. A wooden floor stretches from one end to the other, and bulky shapes draped in musty burlap take up much of the floor space. Near the wagon entrance, a stooped green goblin stands idly by, and near his head hangs a small black metal sign. Obvious exits: none Scratching his back against the stick wall, the green goblin sighs contentedly and stares vacantly at his surroundings. In the Common language, it reads: Please ORDER your house furnishings here. Fitzwobbin’s Figures Fledgling Magic Fogardruh's Wagon Wagon The combined smells of oil, steam, and molten metal assault the senses, and the distinct sound of a hammer on anvil resounds from beyond a wrought invar door located near the back wall of this dimly lit sales floor. Racks filled with merchandise are attended to by a pair of young dwarven clerks dressed in blacksmith's garb. Opposite the invar door, a forged glaes ramp leads out. You also see a long mithril rack with some stuff on it, a hammered ora sign and a wide vultite rack with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: *VULTITE-RUNED same as VULTITE* *SHIELDS on wall* *WORKSHOP through door* On the riveted vultite wall you see a vultite-runed golden mesille greatshield, a vultite-runed golden mesille aegis, a vultite-runed golden mesille shield and a vultite-runed golden mesille buckler On the mithril rack you see a vultite-runed zorchar espadon, a vultite-runed zorchar flamberge, a vultite-runed zorchar sledgehammer, a vultite-runed zorchar battlesword, a vultite-runed zorchar javelin, a vultite-runed zorchar spear, a vultite-runed zorchar trident, a vultite-runed zorchar scythe, a vultite-runed zorchar lance and a zorchar-runed dark rowan runestaff On the vultite rack you see a vultite-runed zorchar spikestar, a vultite-runed zorchar ridgemace, a vultite-runed zorchar slash-fist, a vultite-runed zorchar tiger-claw, a vultite-runed zorchar khopesh, a vultite-runed zorchar waraxe, a vultite-runed zorchar longsword, a vultite-runed zorchar short sword, a vultite-runed zorchar main gauche and a vultite-runed zorchar dagger Wagon, Workshop Numerous sections of hammered glaes, invar, vultite, and steel form concave walls, blending in a chaotic display of dwarven craftsmanship. A grim, soot-covered dwarf works his hammer hurriedly along a slab of glowing orange metal, frequently changing its position on a massive anvil that resides in the center of the chamber. Another dwarf beyond him works with a grinder and polisher, a blackened vise mounted on the wall to one side and finished hilts piled high in a bin to the other. You also see a forging pit, a pile of wooden sticks, a huge blackened invar-bound barrel, an oil-stained parchment notice and a blackened invar rack with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: My NO GOOD BROTHER'S tempering oils ruined these!!! Buy them anyway! /|\Fogardruh/|\ In the invar-bound barrel you see a warped and twisted drakar pike, a warped and twisted drakar halberd, a warped and twisted drakar scythe, a warped and twisted drakar voulge, a warped and twisted drakar spear, a warped and twisted drakar javelin, a warped and twisted drakar greatsword, a warped and twisted drakar battle-axe, a warped and twisted drakar maul, a warped and twisted drakar flamberge, a warped and twisted drakar warsword and a drakar-runed golden mesille staff You see a neatly laid-out pile of wood and tinder awaiting only the application of flame to come to life. Nearby is a small basket with sticks of wood ready to be used to light the fire or to keep it burning. On the invar rack you see a warped and twisted drakar dagger, a warped and twisted drakar kris, a warped and twisted drakar longsword, a warped and twisted drakar handaxe, a warped and twisted drakar falchion, a warped and twisted drakar katar, a warped and twisted drakar bludgeon, a warped and twisted drakar slash-fist, a warped and twisted drakar spikestar, a warped and twisted drakar mace and a twisted drakar-tipped whip Foxfire Manor Friendly Necessities From Hair to There a bright flowery wagon Room 19, Lich 19169 Futile Gestures Get a Grip Store shows as locked as of 130 AM Go Figure Goblyn’s and Ghule’s Enterprises Green Henna and Eggs Hang'em High Heavy Handed Here We Goat Again Hodgepodge Hole Holly, Wood, and Vine I Do Eclair! a moss-cloaked crumbling stone cottage, Room 19, Lich 19169 Illixil’s Bestiary Instrumental Interlude a moss-covered stone cave Room 19, Lich 19169 Instrumentality It's the Thought That Counts Let It Burn It Burn, a rickety wooden shed Rickety wooden walls surround this small room, and they bear several layers of scorch marks, as if a fire had torn through the room and somehow left the walls standing. A lantern hangs from the ceiling, the light shed from the clouded glass is barely enough to illuminate the center of the room, leaving the edges in deep shadow. At the edge of the light, a long wooden rack rests on the blackened floor, its contents coated in a layer of dust. A door and a ragged canvas curtain reside in walls opposite each other Obvious exits: none The clouded glass offers a limited view of the source of the faint golden light trapped within the panes. A tiny creature no bigger than a hand's breath sits dejectedly within, a faint yellow light emanating from its battered body. On the wooden rack you see a tailored double-breasted waistcoat, a grey-on-ebon bourde vest, a russet flyrsilk waistcoat, a mazarine brocade vest, a peak-lapelled jet velvet longcoat, a black wool greatcoat, a stately black morning coat, a drab taupe oiled leather jacket, a tailored perse fustian jacket, an undyed cotton shirt, a fitted dark amethyst tunic, a square-cut linen shirt, a patterned black silk cravat, a cream-colored silk cravat and a flared goldenrod silk bowtie It Burn, Storage Barely bigger than a closet, the back room is fit with several floor-to-ceiling shelves that house various random objects, from a human skull to a length of twine. A threadbare carpet covers the dusty wooden floor, and despite its degraded state, it is obvious it was once an opulent decoration. Affixed to the flame-marred wall, a sconce holds a taper candle that exudes an impotent glow. A ragged canvas curtain leads out of the room and a single soot-stained window lets in absolutely no light at all from outside. Obvious exits: none On the shelves you see a pair of half-moon spectacles, a spiral-carved modwir walking stick, a silver-capped mahogany cane, a gold-knobbed maoral walking stick, a polished silver pocket watch, a rough carved maoral compass, a small garment brush, a kidney-shaped silver hip flask, some formal silver suede gloves, a single thick leather bracer, a pair of grey silk hosen, a pair of leather ankle boots, a gold-buckled brown leather belt, a polished leather belt and a woven black cord belt Like Nobody's Watching Liktiken's Hovel A leaning tin-patched hovel (Room 26, Lich 18942) Hovel No effort has been made to make this hovel inhabitable by any but those with the lowest of standards. The wooden floorboards are so sodden and mired in the muck that they have grown a thick layer of mildew, creating a slippery hazard with every step. Holes and cracks in the ceiling and walls have been covered with poorly cleaned animal hides and pieces of tin. In the corner is a heap of moldering rags and scraps of fabric, and an overturned crate sits nearby, perhaps to serve as a table. You also see a sloppily painted sign. Obvious exits: north, out >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Da tings on da hides be for pikin' locked tings. Da lockpick on da crate gives ya random lockpick! Dey twinty-five tousand. Da star'll cure ya disease. Da foot makes floaty disk. Da finger hides ya from folks magic eyes. Da frog makes ya all fast lik. On the overturned crate: lockpick (1): a shifting lockpick. skin (1): a desiccated warty goblin finger. other (3): a mildewed kappa foot, a puffy black-skinned frog, a wire-twined fingerbone star. On the animal hides: other (4): a bent and rusted hatpin, a crusty worm-wrapped hook, a blunt steel sewing needle, a wood-handled dull seam ripper. In the rag heap: clothing (4): a badly soiled pea green silk blouse, a shredded canary linen skirt, a pair of fraying wool trousers, a blood-stained haircloth tunic. >north Hovel The smell in this part of the hovel is positively rancid, though the origin of the stench is not readily apparent. Bent nails protrude from the boards propping up the roof, and a variety of odds and ends dangle from them precariously. Shoved against one wall are the remains of an old baby carriage, its wheels warped and its fabric canopy torn and threadbare. Half of a hole-ridden barrel reaches out of the muck, its iron bandings rusted completely. You also see a sloppily painted sign. Obvious exits: south, west >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Da band an' loket holds em crystals. Dat blankit makes ya flame. Da doll head makes ya see ahead. (Git it? AHEAD!) Dat liquid cure ya poison. Dat eyeball make tings dark. On the bent nails: clothing (1): a pouch of tanned and whipstitched batwings. skin (1): a cloudy rotting eyeball floating in a cord-strung glass orb. other (2): a vial of cloudy viscous liquid on a tarnished chain, a grainy-textured troll tongue neckpouch on braided sinew. In the baby carriage: clothing (1): a mud-smeared water rat pelt bag with fraying seams. other (3): a leather-lined turtle shell case with a broken clasp, a cracked and stained porcelain doll head with hollow eyes, a rust-smudged fuzzy pink blanket edged in ribbons. In the hole-ridden barrel: clothing (1): a dingy leather lockpick kit. jewelry (1): a warped silver band. uncommon (1): a dented and scorched faenor locket. other (1): a pair of crimson-stained ivory dice. >west Hovel An indistinct humming noise fills the air in this rear portion of the hovel, and the air is heavy with heat and humidity. Strings of old, rusty fish hooks hang from one wall, while another is plastered with carnival posters, which are quite obviously covering what was once a large hole. Atop a damaged crab cage in the corner is a small misshapen pot, and opposite is a slanted cot covered in molding blankets and pillows. You also see a sloppily painted sign. Obvious exits: east >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Most tings in here do tings. Fun tings. Dumb tings. Bad tings. All sorts of tings! Liktiken likes tings. Liktiken will trade tings wit folks. Folks give Liktiken a ting and Liktiken give folks a ting in return. Liktiken choose whut ya git! No requists! On the rusty fish hooks: jewelry (1): a grungy mouse skeleton bracelet. uncommon (1): a hole-ridden ebon gauze veil. other (2): a blood-stained dingy gauze eyepatch, a black-horned crimson vathor toy. On the crab cage: other (4): a faded purple toy house finch, a piece of broken mirror, a piece of heavy knotted rope, a tiny-wheeled brown pony toy. In the misshapen pot: other (4): a bruised red-skinned apple, a crusty and yellowing gauze bandage, a festering piece of zombie flesh, a thick slice of mutton. On the slanted cot you see a torn brown canvas vest, a pair of moth-eaten socks, a singed heavy leather cloak and a sleeveless threadbare silk longcoat Line In the Sand Luxurious Loincloths Monumental Mementos Muck o’ the Mire My Mummy's Boudoir Nanjir Business Off the Beaten Trail On the Lighter Side Pane In the Glass a painted cart Mire, Western Walkway, an ornately painted wooden cart with a white-striped green canopy On the painted cart you see an ecru cotton sachet, an aquagreen wave-stitched sachet, a forest green oak-banded sachet, a bone-tassled dark grey sachet, a dark brown leather-banded sachet, a soft pink polka dot sachet, a faded yellow silk sachet, a greasy raw cotton sachet, a faded purple silk sachet, a rust-colored damp silk sachet, an embroidered pale green sachet, a coffee-hued black spotted sachet, a red-stripped stark white sachet, a pale white lumpy sachet, a woven hemp tree-patterned sachet, a tepid aqua grass sachet, a kohl-striped bright orange sachet, a rotten bandage sachet, a red-spotted padded sachet and a grimy moss-stuffed sachet Passion For Fashion Pelil’s Costumery Pious Panoply 20107 - a pure white canvas tent embroidered with a golden crown. Pious Panoply, a pure white canvas tent embroidered with a golden crown A trio of gold and bronze braziers shaped like crowns are set in a triangular formation on the floor of the tent. The pure white canvas awning overhead is stitched with tiny silver runes. Prayer mats and a marble altar sit at the far end of the tent. You also see a long white modwir rack with some stuff on it. Obvious exits: out On the white modwir rack you see an eonake-edged black vultite waraxe, an eonake-edged cobalt mithglin warblade, a folded crimson mithril wakizashi, an eonake-inset grey vultite longsword, a deep azure glaes bastard sword, a glossy ebon glaes mace, a blackened mithril war hammer, a gilded vultite spikestar, a slender black vultite lance, a thick mithril-shafted spear, a ruic-hafted blued ora halberd, an angular silvery mithril maul, an eonake-edged ebon mithril greataxe, an eonake-edged golden vultite no-dachi, a swirled blue and gold sai, an eonake-edged mithglin fist-scythe, a leaf-bladed golden mithril katar, a pair of eonake-studded gauntlets and a pair of eonake-toed boots. Playing Dead Points to Death Pole Party Teak Shack, Pole Party, a teak shack Narrow teak planks bound together by thick twine run the length of the wall. In the rear of the room, a teak beaded curtain beckons entry. A slightly lowered basin constructed around the floor is filled with sand and assorted seashells of all shapes and sizes. A pair of evenly spaced palm trees leans over a simple teak weapon stand in the center of the room. Obvious exits: northeast, out On the teak weapon stand you see a teak-hafted vultite spear, a teak-handled vultite lance, a mithglin jeddart-axe and a bronze-swept vultite Hammer of Kai Teak Shack, Pole Room The absence of a ceiling allows the sunlight to come flooding in, lighting up a bright blue pool in the center. Teak chairs surround the pool, each with an open parasol attached to the top of it. Seashells and crab husks are tied to the teak planks circling the room. A bamboo male mannequin and a teak female mannequin stand neglected in the corner of the room. Obvious paths: southwest On the male mannequin you see a tan leather pouch, some linen knee-length pants, an white linen shirt, some tan leather sandals, some thin white linen trousers and a bamboo-slatted parasol On the female mannequin you see a tan leather knapsack, a red linen wrap skirt, an ivory silk blouse, some tan suede teak-ringed sandals and an ivory silk parasol Portable Potables Pucker Up Quiver and Despair An octagonal black haon wagon''(Room 15, Lich 22495)'' And Despair Set side by side in the center of the floor are a vaalin-banded heavy crossbow bolt trunk and a glaes-banded light crossbow bolt chest. Immediately behind them rests a glass-topped arrow display. The remainder of the wagon houses a few flickering lanterns, hung from beams overhead, and numerous archery targets that decorate the walls. You also see a large engraved modwir sign. Obvious exits: out >read sign EACH BUNDLE CONTAINS 100 ARROWS OR BOLTS! Silver mistwood: steam Silver-fletched/tipped: plasma Black-fletched/tipped: vacuum Green-fletched/tipped: acid Glaes-tipped: disintegration Vaalin-banded: disruption Bronze-banded: unbalance Faenor-tipped: grapple Blade-tipped: mechanical blades The blade-tipped ammo can and will break over time. The others rely on magic and not gnomery, and thus, will not degrade over time. Unless you lose them. >look in trunk In the heavy bolt trunk you see a bundle of bronze-banded bolts, a bundle of vaalin-banded bolts, a bundle of glaes-tipped bolts, a bundle of faenor-tipped bolts, a bundle of black-tipped bolts, a bundle of silver-tipped bolts, a bundle of green-tipped bolts, a bundle of silver mistwood bolts and a bundle of blade-tipped bolts. >look in chest In the light bolt chest you see a bundle of silver mistwood bolts, a bundle of silver-tipped bolts, a bundle of vaalin-banded bolts, a bundle of faenor-tipped bolts, a bundle of bronze-banded bolts, a bundle of glaes-tipped bolts, a bundle of green-tipped bolts, a bundle of black-tipped bolts and a bundle of blade-tipped bolts. >look in display In the arrow display you see a bundle of mistwood arrows, a bundle of silver-fletched arrows, a bundle of black-fletched arrows, a bundle of bronze-banded arrows, a bundle of faenor-tipped arrows, a bundle of vaalin-banded arrows, a bundle of green-fletched arrows, a bundle of glaes-tipped arrows and a bundle of blade-tipped arrows. Ravaged Canvas Tent Requiem Robe ‘N Hood Rune Carvers Rune Carvers Sa’weet Treats Sacred Moons Savagery Shoddy Silverware Sing Me an Epithet Skin Deep Small Stuff Spidersilk Spectacular Straight To The Point Straps and Things Sweet Oblivion Talisman Tent The Affluent The Beer Hall The Believer The Blackshire Emporium The Cluttered Kingdom The Eternal Encounter The Evening's Heiress a moss-covered derelict tavern Room 16, Lich 19246 The Finest Hour The Frozen Pioneer The Golden Rule The Hairy Potter The House of Ebon and Ivory The Loot Cellar The Mad Mechanical Market Mad Mechanical Market Rusty gears and cogs line the rough pine-planked walls in an entirely random and chaotic pattern, all fastened together with mismatching rivets of various size and alloy. A pair of lopsided glass cases lines the back wall below an uneven row of brass hooks. A mechanized glowbark crossbow is mounted to a plaque in the back corner, though it doesn't appear to be for sale. Obvious exits: out In the lopsided glass cases you see an acid-etched vaalin lockpick, a sharp vaalin letter opener, a dainty dark alum hatpin, a gear-tipped veniom lockpick, a cog-capped golvern lockpick, a jagged shard of rolaren, a pearlescent laje hatpin, a jagged glaes letter opener, a long invar toothpick and a cog-capped vaalin lockpick On the row of brass hooks you see a polished mechanical bracer, a tarnished gnomish bracer, an intricate mechanical vambrace, a sleek mechanized vambrace, an oiled mechanized arm-guard and a tarnished gnomish arm-guard Examining the crossbow you see that it is cocked and loaded with 2 bolts. In the Common language, it reads: Prototype A fine example of gnomish ingenuity and workmanship, this glowbark crossbow displays curved steel arms extending outward from the stock and is capped at the front with a steel stirrup. Large oval cams of bronze are wrapped in the bowstring that stretches across a network of bronze gears set amid either arm and into the interior of the crossbow. Aligned atop the stock are a pair of clear crystal lenses serving as sights, with a small trigger extending from the underside of the weapon. Examining the crossbow you see that it is cocked and loaded with 2 bolts. The Misted Grey The Painted Talon The Skeptic The Spider's Ilk The Squire In the Mire The Vexed Hexer The Widow Hut A rickety old planked hut (Room 36, Lich 18942) Widow Hut Beams of sunlight stream in through large cracks in the shanty's crooked, rough planked walls, providing just enough light to see thick swathes of cobwebs hanging from nearly everything in sight. Long strands of webbing hang down the side walls that are tied to rusty iron hooks from which dangle what appear to be crude wares. A crooked planked door can been seen in the shadows of the back wall. Obvious exits: out On the rusty iron hooks you see an ebon spidersilk pouch, a tattered web-covered rucksack, a gossamer web bag, a silvery web-covered backpack, a twilight-hued spidersilk haversack, a blood red spidersilk satchel, a midnight-hued web-covered backpack, a pure white spidersilk handbag, a golden spidersilk satchel, a viridian web-covered pouch and a pale grey spidersilk sack >go door Widow Hut, Backroom - 21056 The space is cramped and dark, with only a crude pad on the ground and a pile of refuse in the corner. The air hangs thick with a musky stench, and crude symbols have been carved into the wooden slats of the hut, just visible behind swathes of cobwebs. You also see a crooked planked door. Obvious exits: none The Witch’s Familiar a dirt path Room 18, Lich 19248 Tie Me Up Tied In Knots Time for a Change Time Will Tell Totally Runed Runed An elongated lacquered counter divides the area in half, cutting off customers from the back where a huge stockpile of staves, crooks, and canes have collected. Standing behind the counter are a pair of halfling twins, each identically garbed in floppy wizard hats and matching red and blue robes. A few glass lanterns hang from the tent's ceiling, creating a soft glow to the little room. You also see a large crystal case and a scratched red sign. Obvious exits: out >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Behold, turtles! Light Blue - Spirit Warding I Dark Blue - Spirit Warding II Bright Yellow - Dispel Invisibility Light Pink - Undisease Light Green - Unpoison Shadowy - Unpresence Smooth Black - Darkness Storm Grey - Bravery Bright White - Preservation Silvery - Lockpick Enhance Crimson - Disarm Enhance Orange - Floating Disk Forest Green - Natural Colors Prismatic - Prismatic Guard Opaque - Mass Blur Shimmering - Invisibility Three-eyed - Arcane Decoy Red-Eyed - Mystic Focus Totally Totes Treasure Trove Map room 22, Lich room 19409 Trollslayer’s Closet Two-Faced Untamed Mess Wear Me Out Weave and Wear Whatever Will Be Winged Blades Winter Boutique a frosty green wooden wagon, Room 19, Lich 19169 Boutique, Entry - 22467 Frosted willow green walls artistically painted with chains of entwined berries and twigs help create a cosy winter-themed atmosphere inside the small wagon. Several vases filled with haphazardly arranged wildflowers are dotted about the room, their heady scent filling the air. A large wooden sign is propped up against one of the walls. Obvious exits: east, out >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Welcome to my Winter Boutique. You will find an array of attire suitable for the upcoming Winter season. I'd imagine you'd want to catch me to make your purchases a little more special! -Love, Zanthie! >e Boutique, Showroom - 22613 The largest section of the wagon has been kept clear of clutter and adornment. A set of elegantly curved hooks have been attached to the frosted green walls, adorned with merchandise, they are the sole feature of the spacious area. Each hook has a delicate gold-lettered sign attached to its braided handles. Obvious exits: east, west >read sign In the Common language, it reads: Keep sticky fingers and dirty hands away from the delicate fabric of my merchandise! On the''' gold hook''' you see a sharply curved alligator skin wristcuff with a silver clasp, a wristcuff of blued steel squares linked with a platinum chain, a wide silver wristcuff inset with black opals, a garnet-studded bracelet with a chalcedony clasp, a bracelet of alternating red and green garnet swallows and a fragile wristchain of interlinked diamonds and pearls.' (10000 silvers each)' On the platinum hook you see a double breasted navy cotton jacket with upturned white cuffs (10000 silvers), a silver-buttoned formal grey and white striped jacket (10000 silvers), a sage green and brown tweed jacket with pewter buttons''' (10000 silvers), a dark brown leather jacket lined with plush silk (10000 silvers), a simple black silk handkerchief embroidered with initials '''(5000 silvers) and a gold-edged blue silk handkerchief (5000 silvers). On the silver hook you see a full pearly pink skirt of alternating lace and silk layers, a vivid peridot organza gown with a dramatically flared skirt, a modestly cut coffee-hued silk dress shot with gold threading, a backless burnt orange taffeta gown with layered skirts, a long skirt of alternating ginger and cream muslin panels and a pale lemon silk skirt studded with peridots at the hem. (10000 silvers each) >e Boutique, Workroom - 22614 The small corner of the wagon has clearly been dedicated to sewing. Scraps of brightly coloured linen, cotton, and silk are strewn about a large oak work table. A small tart-shaped pin cushion is studded with needles, while lengths of thread dangle from the edge of the table. A scattering of small cushions decorate the floor. Obvious exits: west Woods In the Woods a tall narrow shanty, Room 46, Lich 20303 Wrap It Up Write To the Point Wrought From Rot From Rot, a moss-covered hollow cypress tree Heat and humidity saturate the air, and a single torch is mounted on a long length of rattan to better illuminate the interior of the tree. Crooked wooden stands are nonchalantly placed against walls covered in moss and spiderwebs. The floor is a soft, squishy combination of trampled swamp grasses and mud. You also see some lank green vines hanging from far above and a very long crooked wooden sign. Obvious exits: out In the Common language, it reads: ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ The paper charms displayed on the stands here are to be put on a runestaff that does not already have a powerful or intricate ability. They will imbue their magic upon the runestaff, to be invoked when needed by those able to read them. * * * NO REFUNDS * * * * moss-covered stand * airy spirit - spirit barrier bold fortress - spirit defense blue spirit - spirit warding steepled hands - stun relief coiled snake - spirit strike pale aegis - spirit shield black circle - unpresence soaring hawk - purify air charging boar - untrammel gallant knight - bravery * mud-stained stand * warped halfling - Thurfel's ward sand devil - haste minotaur head - strength cracked boulder - hurl boulder flat disk - floating disk white icicle - major cold fiery red ball - major fire umber cube - tremors lightning bolt - major shock oblong ghost - invisibility * mold-ridden stand * steel golem - iron skin vibrant rainbow - powersink stretching cat - soothing word argent wave - force projection meditating monk - mindward silvery coin - arcane decoy dark cloud - stun cloud crimson rune - flaming aura viridian orb - major acid ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ * ~{-}~ You see a crooked moss-covered stand, a crooked mud-stained stand, and a crooked mold-ridden stand. On the moss-covered stand you see a tiny paper airy spirit charm, a tiny paper bold fortress charm, a tiny paper blue spirit charm, a tiny paper steepled hands charm, a tiny paper coiled snake charm, a tiny paper pale aegis charm, a tiny paper black circle charm, a tiny paper soaring hawk charm, a tiny paper charging boar charm and a tiny paper gallant knight charm On the mud-stained stand you see a tiny paper warped halfling charm, a tiny paper sand devil charm, a tiny paper minotaur head charm, a tiny paper cracked boulder charm, a tiny paper flat disk charm, a tiny paper white icicle charm, a tiny paper fiery red ball charm, a tiny paper umber cube charm, a tiny paper lightning bolt charm and a tiny paper oblong ghost charm On the mold-ridden stand you see a tiny paper steel golem charm, a tiny paper vibrant rainbow charm, a tiny paper stretching cat charm, a tiny paper argent wave charm, a tiny paper meditating monk charm, a tiny paper silvery coin charm, a tiny paper dark cloud charm, a tiny paper crimson rune charm, a tiny paper painted geyser charm and a tiny paper viridian orb charm From Rot, Ledge Humidity saturates the air at the top of the hollowed out cypress and mold grows in dense clusters on the ceiling, warring silently with a moss-covered wall for territory in the corners. The scent of mildew is protrusive. You also see some lank green vines. Obvious exits: none On the moss-covered wall you see a gnarled ironwood runestaff, a sleek ironwood crosier, a thick ironwood scepter, a twisted ironwood crook and a dark ironwood staff Supported by fungous growths in the rotted wood, a number of items are displayed on the wall. You also see a dark hole. In the dark hole you see a blackened troll hide wand belt, a blue myklian scale wand belt, an ora-buckled thrak hide wand belt, a mottled grey eelskin wand belt and a bone-fringed vruul skin wand belt From Rot, Nest Woven from rotten reeds and vines, then packed with leaves and grime, a massive nest is established between the thick, forked branches of the tree's largest bough. Clustered branches and rotting leaves form a barrier around the nest, obstructing the view of both the ground and sky. A faint, luminescent mold grows in spidery trails along the splitting bark of the bough and base of the nest, offering minimal visibility. You also see a dark crack, a pile of bones and a large moss-covered sign. Obvious exits: none In the Common language, it reads: *** MAGIC RODS *** - ~ - twenty waves each - ~ - yellowed bone - disintegrate thin ora - holy bolt carved coral - minor steam long amber - mystic impedance pale golden - major fire opalescent - untrammel slender blue - minor cold dark crystalline - major acid diamond-inset - major shock granite-flecked - hurl boulder *** MAGIC EGGS *** - ~ - ten rubs each - ~ - black crystal - floating disk blue crystal - spirit strike white crystal - strength multihued metal - elemental defense patinaed copper - mass blur umber stone - mass colors aquamarine - adrenal surge cracked onyx - blink sky blue glaes - undisease sea green glaes - unpoison In the bones you see a rune-etched yellowed bone rod, an austere thin ora rod, a pearl-inlaid carved coral rod, a glyph-carved long amber rod, an onyx-tipped pale golden rod, a web-inscribed opalescent rod, a whorl-etched slender blue rod, a murky dark crystalline rod, a pitted iron diamond-inset rod, a thick fel granite-flecked rod, a polished black crystal egg, a gleaming blue crystal egg, a translucent white crystal egg, a brilliant multihued metal egg, a glaes-flecked patinaed copper egg, a gem-inlaid umber stone egg, a silver-veined aquamarine egg, a bone-inlaid cracked onyx egg, a sigil-etched sky blue glaes egg and a scarab-etched sea green glaes egg Yeast Confections Zombie Snack Shack